The Sleeping Princess
by Your Cute Onee-chan
Summary: ( AU) Princess Bra is born asleep and no one believes that she will ever wake up, except for Goten. After his mother tells him the story of Sleeping Beauty, Goten starts to kiss Bra everyday claiming to be her prince and orders her to wake up. Then, one day, she wakes up.
1. Sleeping Princess

**The Sleeping Princess**

My mother gave birth to me at home, in the small one-bedroom hut father had built for us. We didn't have the luxuries that upper class Saiyans or the royal Vegeta family had. We didn't have electricity or plumbing, and we slept on straw mats our mother had woven together. I was the first member of the Son family to be born on Planet Vegeta, and in that sense I was lucky. I wouldn't have moments in my life where I would look up at the sky wishing to see that green and blue planet that had plenty of trees, grass, and only one sun.

A week after I was born, my mother had the honor of delivering the royal twin babies, Prince Trunks and Princess Bra. I imagine I was at home, sucking my thumb and staring at my big brother Gohan's tail as he told me stories about Earth, or told me stories about the planets he's been to while out on missions. Even at that age Gohan was my favorite person, and I think I was his.

The night the princess and prince was born was both a joyous and sad one. Trunks was born first, with a healthy cry all newborns have. Bra was second. She didn't make a sound.

"Is she healthy? Is she alright?" Queen Bulma asked. She was a new mother and didn't know what was normal and what was not. My mother assured her that the princess was just tired, that she would wake up tomorrow and cry all day long.

A week passed. Bra never woke up.

King Vegeta kicked down our door while we were sleeping. I wailed from fear, instantly feeling my mother and brother put a protective hand on my belly. Luckily, my father Goku was back from his mission. He was calm and standing by our feet, ready to die for us if he had to. Saiyan guards entered our house, lighting the room with their torches.

"Vegeta, it's an honor to have you in my house," my father said dryly. He was the only person brave enough to talk to King Vegeta so casually, as if they were equals. The guards bristled at his insolence and would've gladly taken the time to force him to bow and address the king properly if it wasn't for the dire situation.

"Get out of my way Kakkarot," King Vegeta growled, calling my father by his Saiyan name. Only Mother and Queen Bulma called him_ Goku._ His eyes narrowed at my frightened mother. " I didn't come for you tonight."

My father blocked my mother from the king's view. If he wanted to kill my mother, then he needed to get past father first.

"Aw, man. I was hoping we could finally settle who's stronger." Father's aura flared, boasting of his strength and throwing the guards off their feet. King Vegeta wasn't baited.

" I've come here on behalf of my queen. The princess hasn't woken up since she was born and has since been placed in a rejuvenation tank. There's been no changes to her condition. " King Vegeta pointed at my mother." I blame your wife! She's the reason my daughter won't wake up! She did something to her to make her this way! If it were up to me, I'd kill her where she sits!"

King Vegeta curled his fingers into a fist and took a second to compose himself.

"The children are the queen's charge. A hundred pods are scheduled to land tomorrow, and we'll need all the rejuvenation tanks we have. The queen wants your wife to look after the princess from morning until sunset. If the princess dies, then your wife will die as well. If she misses even one day, then I will personally see to her punishment."

"Fine. Chichi will take full responsibility for the princess," father agreed, adding a condition of his own." But only the royal family may decide her punishment. No other Saiyan can harm her. Deal?"

King Vegeta grunted. They had a deal.

Everyday mother carried me in her arms as she walked to the palace to take care of the sleeping princess. Sometimes I stayed behind when brother and father were home, but most days they were away on missions for weeks at a time.

"The princess will wake up one day, you'll see," mother would constantly assure me as well as herself. She was afraid to think of what would happen if the princess never awoke.

* * *

_**Don't forget to follow this story!**_

* * *

_This is a dbz au fanfic based on the movie "Sleeping Bride." I didn't like how Sleeping Bride ended, which inspired me to make this. _


	2. Bow to the Prince

**Bow to the Prince**

"Goten, let's play," Trunks demanded, pressing his foot into my shoulder as he jumped over me and raced down the castle hall.

I clung tightly to the wooden end of my broom and didn't move.

Of course, I wanted to play with Trunks more than anything. I was six years old and all I wanted to do was play, but our parents didn't like it when we played together, and Trunks knew this.

"Come on, stupid, try and catch me!" Trunks shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. He vanished around a corner, his bright red cape following behind him.

I dropped the broom and it clattered against the floor. Mother would probably give me a spanking later for not sweeping like she asked, but maybe she wouldn't. Trunks was our prince. I had to obey him. It was the law.

* * *

Our game of chase quickly turned into tag. It was my favorite game because it was the only one I was good at. My thin body made me light like the wind. I caught up to Prince Trunks in no time.

"Tag, you're it!" I cheered, shoving him hard on the back. Other Saiyan children wouldn't have dared to shove the prince, but I guess that's why he liked playing with me instead of them.

Prince Trunks lost his balance and let out a startled yelp as he fell flat on the hard stone floor. I leapt over his body, giggling. I stopped running once I was safely out of reach, turned, then called back to him.

"Sorry, Trunks! Are you alright?"

Prince Trunks had some dirt on his chin, but other than that he looked okay. He wiped his chin, rose to his feet, and smirked.

" _Hmph_. I'm fine. That didn't hurt at all."

I led him into one of the main dining rooms where some of the top ranked soldiers were having lunch.

One of the soldiers started to curse at me when I jumped on the table, but instantly became silent once he saw the prince. They bowed their heads and bit their tongues as Trunks and I hopped between their meals.

Trunks tried tackling into me. I quickly ducked. He flew over me, tackling into a large dead animal that was the size of a child and pushed the greasy meat into one soldier's lap. The soldier hissed and stood up, tenderly dabbing where the dead animal had fallen.

I laughed loudly at the soldier's reaction. Most of the soldiers liked to glare at me and call my mother mean things whenever they saw us at the castle. I'll admit I sometimes use Trunks to get back at them in sneaky ways like this, where it looks like an accident, but it's never an accident.

I jumped off the table with Trunks right on my heels.

What fun room could we go into next?

King Vegeta's throne room?

The butcher's kitchen?

Should we play around the soldiers guarding the front of the castle and drive them crazy?

Not long after we ran out of the main dining room, Trunks decided he'd had enough. I was too fast for him, and nobody was supposed to be faster than the prince.

"Goten, stop!" He commanded. His powerful voice vibrated through my spine.

My right foot froze to the ground while my left was raised off the floor, poised to run. I was like a statue. I couldn't even look back at him.

Prince Trunks calmly walked over to me and eyed my frozen posture with a satisfied smirk on his face, reminding me that I was stupid for thinking we could ever truly be friends. I had allowed myself to forget that he was the prince, and that I was beneath him in every way.

For a moment he glared at me. I was too consumed with fear to even breathe.

Had I offended him in some way?

Was he going to order me to be killed?

I winced as Prince Trunks reached out and slapped me on the shoulder.

"Tag. You're it." His voice was even, and his smirk had vanished.

I stared into Prince Trunks' peculiar blue eyes as he waited for me to react.

Would I challenge him like he expected, cry and call him a cheater?

Trunks always cheated when we played games, but not like this. This was the first time he'd ever _ordered_ me to stop running. I didn't like it.

I thought of my brother, Gohan, who hated everything about being a soldier. I thought of his frown as he laid awake in bed the night before being sent away on another mission. I remembered his shrug when I'd asked him what's wrong. Now, I understood.

"Oh,no. I'm it again! You're so good at playing tag, prince Trunks," I giggled, allowing my body to relax. My smile was so wide my cheeks pushed my eyes into happy arches." I don't think I can catch you again since you're so fast, but I'll try."

The smirk returned to Prince Trunks' face. He was satisfied.

"No, that's okay. I'm bored. I think I'll train with my dad for a while." Prince Trunks stretched both arms behind his head, and casually started to walk away." You can go back to cleaning."

"Oh, yes, thank you!" I stammered, keeping my eyes focused on the ground as I bowed. I didn't immediately rise once I sensed that the prince had left into another hall, and was descending down the stairs to join his father in the training room.

My tears fell onto the dirty floor, creating splatters of mud as I cried alone in the castle hallway.

Brother, Father, and Mother never cried about their fate, so I decided that would be the only time I'd cry over mine. For the first time, I realized just how much power the royal Vegeta family had over our lives. Today, Prince Trunks commanded me to lose in a game, but what would he ask me to do tomorrow? What would he order me to do when he became king? Just thinking about it made me shudder.

"Maybe our parents were right. Maybe we shouldn't play together anymore," I whispered.

* * *

_**Don't forget to follow the story!**_


	3. Flower

**The Sleeping Princess**

**Flower**

* * *

The door to the sleeping princesses' bed chamber creaked as Chichi slowly poked her head into the room. Everyday, for the past thirteen years of the girl's life, Chichi had been responsible for caring for the girl. She changed her, bathed her, and read to her throughout the day while also tending to her other chores within the castle. She did everything except feed her, a task which fell to Queen Bulma. If the queen had not been a genius adept at making useful medical gadgets, then the sleeping princess would've perished long ago from starvation.

Certain that the room was clear of visitors, Chichi walked fully inside, hauling along a bucket of warm water.

"Climbing that many stairs everyday isn't getting easier," Chichi panted, collapsing into the wooden chair beside the bed. It took her a full minute to catch her breath." I wish the King hadn't moved you into the tower. Your old room let in so much sunlight, it was much nicer. You would've loved it, Princess."

Chichi suspected that King Vegeta had moved the princess into the tower to make caring for the princess harder for her. She hated to admit that his plan was working. She was so exhausted.

"Are you ready for your bath?" Chichi asked. She dipped the washcloth into the bucket, then wrung out the excess water. She gently dabbed the washcloth against the princesses' cheek, then worked her way across the entire face, dipping the washcloth into the bucket for fresh water before cleaning behind the ears.

"Your bangs are getting a little long," Chichi mumbled, pushing back the princess' bangs so they were out of her eyelashes. That's when she saw it. A small glass cup on the windowsill near the princesses' pillow. It held a single white flower missing a petal. A child had put it there.

Chichi smiled." Ah, I see that Prince Trunks came to visit you today. He can be so sweet sometimes." Even as Chichi said it, she knew it was wrong. Prince Trunks never showed an interest in his sister. He wouldn't have visited the princess unless the queen forced him to, even then he never would've brought a single, pitiful flower plucked from beside the castle.

"Goten," Chichi gasped as the realization hit her. Of course, it had to have been him.

Chichi's fingers shook as she unbuttoned the princess' nightgown and wrung out the washcloth, continuing the princesses' bath. For years she had kept the princess a secret from her son because she didn't want him to blame her – as everyone else did—for the princesses' condition.

Chichi hoped that her son didn't hate her.


	4. Two Choices

**The Sleeping Princess **

**Two Choices**

* * *

After bathing the princess, Chichi put away the bucket and began her search for Goten. Her motherly instincts told her that she would find him at the space pod launch outside the castle. And she was right.

Goten stood on the outskirts of the space pod launch, holding a bundle of shopping bags, and faithfully watching Prince Trunks take a guided tour into one of the pods from a newly returned soldier. Chichi clenched her hands at the sight. _"Please, don't let Goten get into one of those things_," she whispered. Gohan and Goku had both been sent on a mission six months ago. She couldn't go on living if Goten was sent away, too.

"GOTEN!" Chichi screamed, instantly regretting it. She couldn't help herself. Her fear of losing her youngest son was just too strong…but the fear she felt when Prince Trunks and the unnamed soldier looked up from the space pod was so much stronger. She was a servant. What right did she have to call her son away from the prince?

Chichi bowed deeply, acknowledging the prince.

"That's Kakarot's human, ain't it? What's it doing here?" the soldier grumbled, his hands on his hips.

Goten's shoulders tensed.

Chichi lowered her eyes to the ground. The Saiyans terrified her, but she wasn't about to leave without her son. Thankfully, Prince Trunks didn't have his father's temper, and he barely acknowledged Chichi's outburst.

"Hi, Mom!" Goten shouted from where he stood, turning so Chichi could see his smiling face. The stack of shopping bags in his arms was nearly taller than he was." You finished your chores early! I guess we should hurry home before it gets dark."

Chichi and Goten looked at Prince Trunks, asking the same question without having to voice it. _Can we go home?_

Prince Trunks gave a slight nod. Goten ran from the space pod launch and headed back to the castle. He needed to put away the prince's new things before he left.

Chichi distanced herself from the space pod launch, returning to the castle. Instead of going inside after her son, she veered off the main path and walked into a thicket of bushes. Behind the bushes was a hidden, worn out path that only she and Goten used.

She hid herself between a crevice of large rocks as she waited for Goten. Her fear for Goten and herself was overwhelming. It never used to be like this, not when she had at least Gohan or Goku on the planet to protect them. With both men gone, Chichi was defenseless against King Vegeta and his soldiers. Yes, King Vegeta had agreed not to harm her so long as she cared for the princess every day, but he could break that agreement whenever he wished. King Vegeta could be unpredictable.

The way Chichi saw it, she had two options. One, wait for King Vegeta to kill her while pretending that everything was going to be okay and continue living as a servant. Two, steal a space pod with Goten and hide away on a distant planet.

She had already made up her mind by the time Goten reached her.


End file.
